Quatre mariages et un enterrement
by Dandysme
Summary: Inspiré du film du même nom... La vie de John et Sherlock, les saisons revisitées lors de cérémonies spéciales... Sherlock & John...


**Bonjour !**

**Si vous connaissez le film du même titre, pas besoin de baratin (sinon, je vous le conseille grandement). Donc un texte qui oscillera entre comique et drame...**

**En vous souhaitant bonne lecture.**

**(Situé saison 1, un peu adaptée pour les besoins de l'histoire)**

* * *

**QUATRE MARIAGES ET UN ENTERREMENT**

**.**

John ouvrit paresseusement un œil et daigna tourner sa tête sur l'oreiller moelleux en direction du radio réveil. La tapisserie usée de sa chambre, les meubles fatigués en bois sombre, son peignoir accroché à la porte, tout était à sa place dans une parfaite monotonie d'un samedi de repos.

_9h18_

Il étouffa un bâillement, étira ses épaules puis...

« 9h18 ! Oh putain ! Oh putain de merde ! »

Il sauta en bas de son lit, se prit les pieds dans le draps, faillit se vautrer sur la carpette. Cette dernière glissa dans le mouvement trop brusque sur les lattes cirées du plancher. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la table de nuit. Le réveil tomba, semblant avoir visé pernicieusement le gros orteil.

« AIIIIIE ! Mais putain ! »

Il se précipita sur son pantalon – très bonne idée d'avoir préparé son vieux costume gris la veille – il s'en félicitait. Il ouvrit sa porte en grand et retourna vers ses chaussettes récalcitrantes.

« Sherlock ! SHERLOCK ! On est en retard ! »

Passage éclair dans la salle de bain, aspersion d'un nuage de déodorant qui remplacerait la douche, cas de force majeure. Retour à la chambre. Il enfila une manche de chemise, empêtrant sa cravate dedans alors qu'il la tenait dans la main et surgit dans le couloir tel un diable hors de sa boîte.

« Sherlock, magne toi ! Debout ! »

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre voisine mais elle était vide. Sourcils froncés, il continua sa quête vers le salon. Le détective était là, vêtu d'un élégant costume noir, chemise anthracite, cravate bleue nuit et pochette assortie, les chaussures cirées, les cheveux disciplinés.

« Sherlock ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? »

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard qu'on aurait pu qualifier de désespéré.

« J'espérais que tu ne te réveillerais pas et qu'ainsi, on n'aurait pas à se rendre à cette mascarade.

\- Tu exagères, ce n'est qu'un mariage. Mais... que je ne me réveillerais pas ?

\- J'ai bien failli t'assassiner pendant ton sommeil pour que tu ne m'obliges pas à y aller. »

Deuxième manche enfilée, bouton du dimanche dans boutonnière du lundi, doigts crispés.

« Sympa, merci de ne pas être allé jusque-là. », maugréa John.

Il enfila sa veste par-dessus sa chemise déjà froissée et sauta dans ses chaussures.

« La cérémonie est à onze heures, dans la grande banlieue, à deux heures de route. Si on se grouille, on a une chance infime d'y arriver. Allez hop Sherlock, on fonce ! »

Mais le détective resta planté sur place, les bras croisés, genre j'ai-les-pieds-collés-au-parquet et articula un seul mot entre ses lèvres pincées.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Comment ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est invités et qu'on a accepté.

\- Tu as été invité, pas moi.

\- Oui et je t'ai imposé, j'ai marchandé pour que tu viennes alors tu m'accompagnes, et cesse de discuter. C'est une bonne occasion pour nous intégrer et... c'était très gentil de penser à nous. »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

« John, John, John, tu es si naïf que c'en est rafraîchissant.

\- Bien. Mais tu continueras de m'insulter dans la voiture, Madame Hudson nous prête la sienne. »

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, John poussant son colocataire devant lui pour plus de sûreté mais à peine sur le trottoir, Sherlock freina des quatre fers et John le percuta, son nez s'écrasant douloureusement dans son dos.

« John, on a vandalisé la voiture ! »

Le médecin, la main sur son visage meurtri, le contourna et s'interrogea une seconde avant de comprendre.

« Tout à fait, Sherlock. Je peux même en déduire que c'est un gang de Barbies... ce sont des rubans, on décore les voitures pour les mariages.

\- Cette fois, tu auras du mal de me faire croire que tous ces codes sociaux, faits de fanfreluches roses et blanches, ne sont pas tout bonnement ridicules. »

John haussa les épaules, la fiesta bleue semblait disparaître sous un flot de tulle et de fleurs en plastique.

« J'avoue que quand Madame Hudson m'a dit qu'elle s'en occupait, je ne me doutais pas qu'elle se lâcherait à ce point.

\- Naïf ! Mais fichons le camp avant qu'elle ne sorte nous faire un rapport sur ses équipements maritaux. Je conduis, tu finiras ainsi de t'habiller. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'engouffraient au cœur de la circulation londonienne.

« Sherlock, tu aurais pu éviter le costume noir, c'est un mariage, pas un enterrement.

\- Me dit le type qui a une chaussette marron et une bleue...

\- Oh merde ! Tu crois que ça se verra ? Attention, le feu est rouge !... Il était... rouge... »

OoO

Après s'être fait flashés trois fois par les radars automatiques, heurté deux trottoirs dans des virages trop serrés et garés sur une place handicapée au frein à main, ils étaient enfin rendus devant l'église qui accueillaient les derniers arrivants, les mariés déjà devant l'autel. Ils y pénétrèrent au pas de course juste avant que les portes ne se ferment et se glissèrent sur un banc du fond.

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil distrait à l'assistance, nombreuse et colorée : _chevalière d'Oxford, tailleur Chanel mais usé aux manches, tenue provocante pour une célibataire désespérée,... __il y aura un concours de chapeaux à la fin ?_

La musique s'éleva et le détective poussa son premier soupir. Comment pouvait-on torturer un instrument à ce point ? Ça tenait plus du bruit d'un chat qu'on égorge que de notes liées. John lui donna un coup de coude.

« Silence !

\- Je m'ennuie.

\- Ben prends sur toi. »

Sherlock sortit son téléphone et entreprit de mettre à jour son blog, la 244ème sorte de cendre de cigarette se devait d'y figurer. John surprit des regards offusqués autour d'eux mais il laissa couler, si les gens connaissaient l'engin, ils seraient ravis qu'il ait trouvé une occupation, c'était toujours ça de gagné.

Après quelques chants (_mais vont-ils se taire !),_ la question cruciale aux deux fiancés_ (elle a dit oui ? Non mais quelle idée !), _le prêtre donna sa bénédiction.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Et un baiser fut échangé sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements dont même Sherlock se mêla avec enthousiasme. John lui sourit devant tant de bonne volonté et tendit l'oreille quand son ami se pencha vers lui.

« Cette femme vient de faire un saut dans le vide et elle ne le sait même pas. Je leur donne deux mois et... onze jours.

\- Sherlock, ça ne se fait pas de parier sur le bonheur des gens ! Moi, je dis six mois et je mise vingt livres. »

La cérémonie passa ainsi sans incident majeur. Mais alors qu'ils suivaient le cortège d'invités qui escortaient le couple resplendissant, Sherlock fronça un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- On va féliciter les mariés et leurs parents.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non, c'est juste une tradition, tu n'as qu'à leur dire une phrase bateau comme ''que vous devez être fiers''.

\- Tu plaisantes encore ?

\- Je te dis que non.

\- Comment des parents pourraient être fiers d'avoir un imbécile de fils pareil ? »

On commençait à les regarder bizarrement et John s'inquiétait à juste titre de la suite des événements. À voir les toilettes des dames et les costumes sur mesure des hommes, ils étaient dans le beau monde et sa veste un peu usée aux manches ainsi que ses chaussettes de deux couleurs suffisaient bien assez à le démarquer. Sans compter qu'il n'avait aucune cavalière, sa fâcheuse tendance à inverser les prénoms de ses conquêtes l'y avait contraint. Et tout ça bien-sûr à cause de Sherlock qui ne le laissait pas avoir une vie privée. En représailles, il l'avait forcé à l'accompagner au premier mariage de sa vie.

« Sherlock, sois discret pour une fois.

\- Soit, je ferai comme tu veux. Qu'ils lui aient trouvé une femme qui veuille bien de lui est déjà une victoire en soi, on ne peut que les congratuler. »

Ainsi, le détective se plia de bonne grâce au protocole mais pas jusqu'à serrer la main du marié qui restait avec la sienne tendue dans le vide, son visage se crispant sous la colère. Sherlock lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de tourner les talons.

« John, il y a Graham là-bas, allons lui demander de faire sauter nos contraventions avant que Madame Hudson ne nous jette à la rue quand elle les recevra. »

Le médecin adressa un sourire contrit à la famille et suivit le pas vif de son ami.

« Bonjour Gavin.

\- Greg, je m'appelle Greg, soupira Lestrade, se demandant encore pourquoi il prenait la peine de le corriger.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Euh... oui, depuis quarante-sept ans. Bonjour John.

\- Bonjour. Belle cérémonie, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a du monde. »

Sherlock ricana.

« Ils nous ont même invités pour grossir les rangs, les invités de la mariée étaient plus nombreux, nom illustre, beaucoup d'argent. Et pour se faire, ils ont ratissé large.

\- Sherlock...

\- Naïf ! Tu as été invité car tu es médecin, beaucoup le sont, tout ça pour faire croire que le marié en est un vrai.

\- C'est un vrai médecin, appuya John.

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! C'est juste un imbécile qui ne pouvait faire mieux au vu de ses capacités, les morts ne font pas de procès. »

John lui jeta un regard désespéré.

« Sherlock, fais un effort, juste aujourd'hui.

\- Anderson est un imbécile, un pseudo-médecin. C'est un con ! »

John voulut détourner la conversation et se tourna vers le DI.

« Vous êtes venu avec votre épouse ?

\- Euh, non... elle est en vacances.

\- Avec son prof de gym. », ponctua Sherlock.

Gregory avait pâli, personne n'était au courant et John ne savait plus où se mettre face au visage triste du policier. Une rupture était déjà difficile à vivre mais avec Holmes, c'était juste une tragédie, le détective dépassait vraiment les bornes.

Comme plusieurs personnes se retournaient vers eux, Greg et John, d'un commun accord tacite, plantèrent là le génie pour se diriger vers le bar en plein air. Quelques apéritifs aideraient à survivre à cette journée... peut-être...

OoO

La soirée battait son plein quand Sherlock arracha John des bras d'une jolie blonde alors qu'ils dansaient collés-serrés et l'entraîna dehors. Le médecin l'avait à peine vu de la soirée alors qu'il restait debout dans un coin de la salle sans parler à personne. Et comme il ne faisait aucun effort pour égayer un tant soit peu son humeur morose, John avait fini par laisser tomber et profiter de l'occasion pour s'amuser un peu.

« Sherlock, un problème ?

\- Juste une curiosité que je veux te faire partager. »

Il faisait nuit, seules les lumières filtrant des fenêtres permettaient de se repérer. Ils évitèrent l'allée gravillonnée pour marcher plus discrètement sur le gazon. John lui en voulait toujours un peu mais l'adrénaline de la traque se diffusait délicieusement dans ses veines. Comme à chaque fois qu'il suivait les pas du détective, son corps et sa tête s'enflammaient et il se sentait petit garçon, quand il fallait pister de dangereux pirates sur l'île maudite du jardin de son enfance.

Au détour d'un buisson de gardénias odorants, Sherlock le stoppa et tendit un doigt. Face à eux, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, le marié embrassait à pleine bouche Donovan qui n'était pas celle qui portait une robe style meringue en ce jour particulier. Nul n'ignorait qu'ils avaient eu une liaison (grâce à une déduction pleine de tact de la part du génie) mais que ce fut encore le cas, là, c'était une surprise.

Sherlock sourit d'un air mauvais et fit un pas en avant, John l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras.

« C'est bon, retournons à l'intérieur, inutile de faire un esclandre, tu ne ferais pas souffrir la bonne personne.

\- Et lui cacher la vérité ?

\- Ce n'est pas honnête mais les problèmes de couples... à eux de gérer.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais ose me dire qu'Anderson n'est pas un con ! »

John ne démentit pas cette fois et ils repartirent ensemble vers la salle bruyante de rires et de musique. Ils s'installèrent à leur table, trinquant ensemble en se souriant.

OoO

John ouvrit difficilement un œil, la tête lourde, la langue sèche comme du papier de verre. Il était étendu sur le ventre et mit quelques instants à chercher son réveil des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans une chambre inconnue. Au prix d'un effort démentiel, il ouvrit son deuxième œil mais ce simple mouvement sembla allumer des dizaines de cloches dans son crâne, sans compter le soleil éclatant qui faisait briller les murs blancs comme des super novas.

_Waaah, la gueule de bois ! J'en n'ai pas eu une pareille depuis l'université._

Après une courte introspection, il ne se rappelait... de rien. Il voulut forcer son esprit mais seules quelques bribes lui revenaient : un repas gargantuesque, quelques danses avec Audrey, puis Ingrid puis... Paula ? Non Johanna.

Il fut sorti de ses souvenirs fragmentés par un mouvement dans son dos. Une deuxième introspection s'imposait. Le passé était flou mais le présent ? Il était dans un lit douillet, totalement nu, sa hanche peau contre peau avec une autre. Il sourit d'anticipation.

_Oh bon sang, ce serait ballot d'oublier un truc pareil ! Audrey était la petite blonde, Ingrid brune, les cheveux très longs, Johanna les cheveux auburn et un visage de poupée. Au moins, je me souviens de ça, ce ne serait pas le moment de me tromper dans le prénom._

Il tourna la tête de côté et distingua une nuque et des boucles brunes qui dépassaient du drap.

_Mignon, on dort dans la même position. _

Courtes les boucles. Vaguement familières dans son esprit embrumé.

_Mais que... ? Oh, putain !_

Le juron silencieux s'éleva au moment où les boucles disparaissaient, laissant place à un visage anguleux et aux yeux bleus perçants comme des pics à glace. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Salut John. Alors, ta gueule de bois ?

\- Ah bah... euh... m... mortelle. Mais...

\- Tu n'étais pas en état de rentrer, j'ai donc loué une chambre. »

_Se concentrer, aligner deux mots, je peux le faire !_

« Logique. Et bien-sûr, une seule, avec un seul lit et... on y est tous les deux, à poil. Logique.

\- Hum, je dors toujours nu.

\- Ah mais tu fais comme tu veux. Enfin, quand je ne suis pas juste à côté... Mais, car tu te doutes bien qu'il y a un _mais_, pourquoi je le suis aussi ?!

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Non Sherlock, je ne me souviens de rien. Alors ?

\- Tu t'es renversé du vin dessus, l'odeur était infecte. »

John se retourna sur le dos, s'éloignant à retardement de quelques centimètres du corps bien trop chaud à ses côtés et se prit le visage entre les mains.

_Vomir, survivre ensuite. _

Ses souvenirs étaient flous mais pas à ce point et ses réflexes de médecins vinrent à son secours... si l'on peut dire. Son visage furibond se tourna vers son soi-disant ami.

« Sherlock, j'ai à peine bu. Et hier matin, je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil alors que je suis certain d'avoir mis l'alarme. Tu m'as drogué, c'est ça, hein ?

\- Tout de suite les grands mots. Non, juste un somnifère et bien trop léger car tu t'es réveillé trop tôt.

\- Mais assez fort pour que mon organisme se transforme en alambic avec deux coupes de champagne et deux verres de vin !

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas venir.

\- T'es vraiment un salopard ! »

Puis soudain, un affreux doute le tenailla, déclanché par son érection matinale, la situation était bien trop surréaliste pour éviter d'y penser. L'air de rien, il bougea légèrement, se concentrant sur les sensations de son corps.

_Ouf, pas de douleur dans le bas du dos, tout va bien._

Il se sourit à lui-même en pensant ce qu'il avait osé imaginer... lui et Sherlock... non mais vraiment, n'importe quoi ! Le froid le saisit quand le détective quitta la couche, s'enroulant dans la couette pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, lui laissant juste le drap pour couvrir sa pudeur.

Distraitement, il le regarda et alors, toute couleur quitta son visage.

« Sherlock, pourquoi tu boîtes ?

\- Rien de grave. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui et John entendit la douche.

_OH! MON ! DIEU ! _

_(à suivre)_

* * *

**_Au plaisir..._**


End file.
